yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taeko Yamada/Dweebbutworse's Fanon
Appearance Taeko has an inverted triangle-shaped face, and fair skin. Her hair is fairly long and black, reaching past her shoulders. It's strangely spiky, though neat enough, and her eyes are dark grey and round. Taeko is an average looking student, and if she wasn't incredibly tall, she'd blend into the background with no effort. Truly, she's as basic as it gets. She wears the default school uniform, the default gym uniform but with black socks, and the default school swimsuit. Personality Taeko is a decent girl who tries her best to be kind to the other students. She's fairly talkative, but not really extroverted. She doesn't approach people to talk to them, but if spoken to, she can hold up a normal conversation (filled with small talk but shh). While Taeko's a nice girl with okay grades, she's just so boring. She doesn't have any hobbies or interests, she doesn't know any interesting facts and she's not very up to date with current events. She spends most of her time talking about the weather and how she's going on a trip to the countryside this weekend. She's the type of person that keeps showing you her vacation photos over and over. On top of this, Taeko doesn't have any standards when it comes to dating beside the "has to be a decent person" thing. She'd accept anyone's confession if they were even a bit liked by others. She's also dense beyond words, since despite having, like, 11 people that have a crush on her and spend every living moment trying to woo her, she has absolutely no idea (plus the fact she doesn't realise she's being stalked). Routine * 7:05- Taeko enters the school grounds and walks to her locker. * 7:10- Taeko changes her shoes. * 7:15- Taeko walks to the school plaza and sits on the fountain's edge, reading a book. If approached by a student, she'll talk to them for a little. * 8:30- Taeko goes to class, investing one study point in each subject. * 1:00- Taeko walks to the rooftop, sits on a bench and eats her lunch. * 1:30- Taeko goes to class, investing one study point in each subject. * 3:30- Taeko walks to the school plaza and reads some more. * 4:00- Taeko exits the school grounds. Relationships Osana Najimi: Taeko's childhood friend. She thinks she's a decent girl, even if Osana's a bitch to her. Taeko became friends with her just because she was there, but has grown to like her. Osana, Taeko, her sister, and Asu hang out after school and watch trashy movies together. Hanako Yamada: Taeko's little sister. She loves her with all her heart, though she can be a bit clingy. She spoils her a bit too much. Amai Odayaka: Taeko admires Amai's mellow nature and cooking skills. They occasionally go out for donuts after school. Kizana Sunobu: She thinks she's a bit bossy, but likes her nonetheless. Taeko looks up to her passion for acting. Taeko helps her rehearse lines for her plays. Oka Ruto: Despite thinking she's weird, Taeko has fun hanging with her and talking about conspiracy theories. Asu Rito: One of Taeko's closest friends, behind Osana. They've known each other since 7th grade, and talk regularly outside of school. Muja Kina: Taeko has a thing for nurses. Mida Rana: A bit creeped out by her, but hormones amirite. Osoro Shidesu: Taeko used to be scared by her, but she soon realised she was just a huge dork, and now they're friends. They're milkshake buddies. Megami Saikou: Thinks she's a spoiled brat, but appreciates the work she has done for the school. Ayano Aishi: Never talked, doesn't know she exists. Reactions Trivia * Taeko hates J-pop with all her heart and soul. Nobody knows why. ** Not even herself. * Taeko's favourite books are all biographical novels. * Taeko has a nervous tic of rubbing the back of her neck. * She's hard of hearing, but denies it whenever it's pointed out. ** "What did you say?" ** "Sorry, could you repeat that?" ** "What??" ** "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say???" ** "Huh????" Category:Dweebbutworse's Fanon Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Females Category:3rd Years Category:Akademi High School Category:Students Category:Kind